


just a little kiss

by fastestmanalive



Series: Barryoliver Week 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, mentioned Iris/Eddie, past Barry/Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't you just love this trope I love this trope so many possibilities<br/>this isn't beta'd or even proofread by me because I'm tired and I have to sleep before The Flash</p>
    </blockquote>





	just a little kiss

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love this trope I love this trope so many possibilities  
> this isn't beta'd or even proofread by me because I'm tired and I have to sleep before The Flash

As soon as Barry entered the house where Iris had dragged him for “ _the best party of the year, Bar, we absolutely_ cannot _miss this_ ”, he knew he'd regret giving in.

The loud music pounded in his ears, giving him a slight headache almost immediately. The stench of smoke, sweat and the sharp scent of various undoubtfully expensive perfumes burned in his nostrils.

“Why exactly did we come to Starling for _this_?” Barry hissed into Iris's ear, gripping her arm when someone shouldered him out of their way.

Iris rolled her eyes and steered him toward what he guessed was the kitchen. “C'mon, don't be such an old grump. We need to get out of Central more. Besides, Eddie said--”

“Ooh.” Barry grinned, making her huff and cross her arms over her chest. “So that's why we're here. You wanna see Detective Pretty Boy again.”

“Don't call him that,” Iris mumbled, shaking her head with pursed lips. “Alright, yes, that's why I dragged you here. He told me he'd be at this party and I... _Stop laughing_.”

Barry put a hand over his mouth but kept giggling. “I'm sorry, it's just... I've never seen you like this.”

“Annoyed?”

“Flustered. You _really_ like this guy. It's strange, seeing you like this. _Good_ strange,” Barry was quick to add when he saw the expression on Iris's face. “So let's just find him and I can go home, alright?”

“You know,” Iris scolded him when they entered the kitchen. “I also wanted to come to this to find _you_ someone.” When Barry wanted to protest, she quickly cut him off. “No, listen, I _know_ you always say you're happy being single, and that's completely fine, but you're denying yourself every chance of even _meeting_ someone. It's okay to not be looking for a relationship, Bar, but don't isolate yourself. You deserve some fun, too.” She wiggled her brows, and Barry groaned – the sentiment was lost, because Iris wanted him to _get laid_. Typical.

“Iriiiiiiis,” he whined, watching as she pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

“Barryyyyy,” Iris mocked with a laugh, taking a sip of beer and handing him the other bottle. She took his hand and dragged him into the hall.

It wasn't like Barry had a choice – even if he could free himself from her iron grip, he'd still be surrounded by a drunk, dancing throng of people. He let Iris lead him... somewhere. Towards the stairs. Then back to the kitchen. Into the living room?

“Iris, can't we just stop for a moment, I'm getting--” Barry stopped, suddenly, sucking in a sharp breath.

Iris turned around with a roll of her eyes. “Barry, come o--”

“Linda,” Barry whispered breathlessly, eyes wide. “There's-- Linda's here.”

Barry wanted to sick into the ground and never come up again. Could it be--? Yes, after getting a second look – and a third, and a fourth, because he just couldn't _look away_ – he decided that it was, in fact, his ex-girlfriend standing on the other side of the room, chatting with a tall dark-haired guy.

“Oh.” Iris frowned. “Barry, you have to face her at one point.”

“No. No, I don't.” Or, rather, Barry didn't want to face her. Never. Not after he'd screwed up what could have been a wonderful relationship, not after he'd ignored Linda's calls and requests to talk, not after... everything.

“She's so nice though--”

“ _She's coming over_ ,” Barry hissed, looking around frantically. “Shit.” There was no way out, every exit blocked by people. Was it possible that the crowd became even larger in the last two minutes?

This called for drastic measures. He only knew one way Linda would leave without talking to him.

Barry grabbed the arm of the next person walking past him, keeping a firm grip on the thick muscle and pulling the guy in. It was... a _really_ handsome guy, dark blond her a stark contrast to striking bright blue eyes, curiosity evident in them. Barry was starting to have second thoughts – the guy would surely reject him, or worse, laugh at him – but there was no backing out now.

“Make out with me,” he whispered, glancing toward where Linda was fighting her way through the crowd.

The guy's eyebrows shot up, almost touching his hairline. “Excuse me?”

“My ex is here. I just... really don't wanna talk to her. So, uhm. Do a guy a favour?” Barry hoped he didn't look as hysterical as he felt.

The guy gave him a once over, biting his lip with a calculating look – Barry shuddered at the intense gaze he was subject to – before shrugging and pulling Barry in.

The guy didn't waste any time – he pressed his slightly chapped lips against Barry's hard, gripping his waist with one hand, the back of Barry's head with the other. His fingers carded through Barry's hair; Barry couldn't help but groan at the feeling of a rough palm against the back of his neck, of his hair being pulled – and since when was that...?

“Okay?” the mystery guy mumbled against his lips. Barry could only hum in response before the man's tongue was against his lips. Barry grinned, parting his lips slightly. Again, the other was quick to respond, backing Barry against the wall – apparently they had moved through the crowd, Barry hadn't even _noticed_ – and pushing his thigh between Barry's legs.

After a few more moments of indulgence, Barry pulled away from the kiss – and _what a kiss_ that was, he thought, this guy deserved some kind of award for his skills – panting, lips parted, holding on to the man's shoulders for dear life.

“That--”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

They grinned at each other, and the man hesitated before taking a step backwards. Barry's heart was beating in his throat, a rush of something indescribable going through him.

The man cleared his throat. “So... your ex gone?”

It took Barry a few seconds to regain his ability to speak. He glanced around, checking if he could still see Linda's familiar face. “Yeah. Yeah, she... she's not here anymore. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” the guy hummed and nodded, looking thoughtful.

“So...”

“Hey, you wanna dance?” Barry arched his brows in confusion. “I mean, she might come back, right?”

Barry snorted, a flush creeping on his cheeks. “Yeah. She might.”

The guy grinned, holding out a hand – which seemed _weird_ to Barry, since they'd made out a minute ago, but he appreciated the charming sentiment. “Oliver.”

“Barry.”

“It's... _really_ nice to meet you, Barry,” Oliver muttered, and, if Barry's brain didn't betray him, his eyes darkened a little.

In hindsight, Barry was glad that Iris had lugged him to the party – he'd never tell her she was right though, especially not when a quiet “ _Wanna get out of here?_ ” was whispered against his ear and he almost fell over himself to comply.

 


End file.
